A reservation-based Alcohol Rehabilitation Project serving the Salt River Pima-Maricopa Community. Total population 2,000 plus; client service population of 175. Program includes a 24-hr / 7-day per week Alcohol Reception Center providing an alternative to detention; Individual and family counseling; transportation support to supportive service facilities and modest State Alcoholism Funding Assistance ($8,000). Caseload redicivism rate from referral sources below 33%. Modular Trailers utilized as operations and LARC facility.